


Starved

by vodkaandlime



Series: Forbidden [6]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood Drinking, Hope, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkaandlime/pseuds/vodkaandlime
Summary: brian is deeply unhappy following roger's departure and a friend comforts him
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: Forbidden [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885390
Kudos: 16





	Starved

Brian has run out of coffee and hope.

He is weak. He has not fed since his stolen drink of Roger’s blood and that was – well, that was a while ago – he has lost track of time.

Brian has considered stepping out of his front door into the bright sunlight. The feelings will stop if he takes this action, he knows.

He is not entirely sure what has stopped him from doing this. Perhaps he is not entirely out of hope after all. 

Brian runs a hand though his hair – it needs washed but what is the point? His hand strays to his jaw – he has not shaved recently either. The only person Brian wants to look good for is lost to him. 

A knock at his door startles him. No one comes here apart from Roger.

No one comes here. 

Brian feels a flare of hope and leaps up – the movement is too sudden and he is almost overcome with dizziness – he clutches the back of a chair for support. He calls out that he is on his way to the door – he does not want his visitor to give up on him – his voice is croaky from lack of use.

His fingers clumsily unbolt the door – the bolt shrieks as his nerves are shrieking – and pulls it open. 

He sees the kind doctor – the witch – from the hospital. The witch holds aloft a cool-box and says simply – “Blood.”

Brian uses a fang to open the first blood bag and is too hungry to wait until the blood reaches room temperature so his first couple of pints are chilled. He swallows greedily – despite a slight preservative tang the blood tastes wonderful. O positive – once upon a time this was the type of blood that ran through Brian’s own veins.

The witch could not have known this, could he? Yet the witch knew he required blood. The witch knows everything, perhaps.

The witch stands next to his bed, watching him drink – the witch folds his arms across his skinny chest and frowns. “Thank you,” Brian gasps – too late for politeness, he thinks – he adds – completely unnecessarily – that he needed this.

The witch – his name has slipped Brian’s mind – he introduced himself once at the hospital – doctor...It was a plain name – unremarkable – although the witch is most remarkable Brian thinks – is asking him what is wrong? Perhaps the witch does not know everything.

Is Brian ill? Brian gives a little bark of laughter at the question and thinks he must sound unhinged. He points out that he is – technically – dead.

The witch scowls and Brian feels guilty. Brian is a monster. He had forgotten for a moment.

He is surprised when the witch tentatively asks if Brian would like some of his blood.

The packaged blood has awakened Brian’s hunger. Brian would like the witch’s blood very much.

The witch asks the difficult question – will Brian be able to stop?

Brian thinks of Roger wrenching himself from Brian’s grasp. He thinks of Roger fleeing into the night.

Yes, he says to the witch – yes he will be able to stop.

Brian is not sure if it is true but he is surprised by how badly he wants to be touched – to hold and be held. He has been starved of more than blood. He desires human contact. He desires the witch.

He asks – awkward, this – if the witch would like more from him than to be used as a vessel to drink from? The witch shyly agrees he would like more.

This is not a betrayal, Brian tells himself. Roger left and took his light with him and Brian simply needs to push back the darkness – that is all this is.

Brian undresses the witch slowly, running an appreciative hand over his pert bottom. The witch flushes. The witch places a hand on Brian’s chest and Brian notes his fingertips are as calloused as Brian’s own are – a guitar player he thinks.

The witch is lissom – like Roger – but Brian must not think of Roger – yet the witch seems sombre where Roger is carefree – light – Roger is light.

The witch has lovely rippling hair. His cock is larger than Roger’s and Brian feels guilty at making the comparison even in the privacy of his own mind. 

And really he must stop thinking about Roger.

Brian is still weak so it is useful – but surprising – when the witch takes control – plumping up pillows – settling Brian on the bed – frowning – checking that Brian is sure he wants this? Brian is certain. 

The witch is almost too careful with Brian who now wants him with a passion almost matching his hunger for blood. Brian squirms – wanting – craving his touch. The witch eases into him slowly. Endearments fall from his lips and Brian laps them up – Brian is a monster but his witch thinks he is a marvel, a jewel.

Brian has not realised until now how much he needs praise – how starved of touch and affection he has been. 

The witch is gentle as if Brian is fragile. Brian is startled and ashamed when he sobs as he cums.

The witch holds him – gentle and kind – and once Brian is calmer he holds his hair back from his neck – exposing it so Brian can pierce his skin and drink. The blood is hot and pure – the witch eats healthily it seems.

The temptation to continue is strong but Brian resists with another anguished thought of the hurt in Roger’s eyes.

Later, Brian realises he should have asked questions – how did the witch know he was starving?

How does the witch know where he lives?

The witch’s name comes to him – John – that was it. John has made Brian feel better than he has done for a long time – more human – he smiles at this thought. 

And if the witch considers him worth saving – if the witch can see something other than darkness in him - might Roger – in time – return?


End file.
